


Sing to Me

by Zenoszyne



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer!Cris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenoszyne/pseuds/Zenoszyne
Summary: Leo didn't have intentions of going to a big party that night, he just wanted to relax and drink with Luis in a calm little bar.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting in a long time! I have so many wips in mind and this is the first that I finished. I also finished my classes and I will have more time to write. I hope you like this little chapter!

Leo had no intentions of going to a big party that night, he just wanted to relax and have a drink with Lucho in a small, quiet bar away from other people to talk about their daily lives. It wasn't as if they didn't talk almost every day, but for them, face-to-face talks were always better, more real.

Luckily, they soon found one that at first glance looked like a small space, with dim lights and some rustic decorations. It wasn't like the appearance of the place mattered too much, but Leo had a feeling that he _should_ get in there.

When they entered, the lights were almost out and it was only illuminated by some neon signs, although they were bright enough to illuminate the some places completely. Looking down to avoid falling, they managed to sit at a table for two, in the middle of a stage that remained empty.

"I thought they were going to play music to set the mood," said Luis intrigued, looking at the stage and around in search of speakers or something that would give him signs that the place would not be left empty for a long time. He was clearly not a fan of silence.

A young woman approached them and greeted them kindly, handing them a menu for each one and then retiring. Both didn't look too much at the options, because they already had in mind what they wanted. And although Leo saw some options that caught his attention, he decided not to mix flavors for that night.

A few minutes later, the young woman returned and took their orders, removing the menus from their tables, but before she could leave, Leo asked:

"Excuse me, what is the stage for?" the question had sounded a little less obvious in his mind.

"Here, independent artists perform every weekend. Each one plays only one song, so enough can participate. You are in luck: the next performance will be in a few minutes." explained the young woman with patience, while both nodded. Leo thanked her and returned his sight to the stage.

"Now it's Cristiano's turn!" said the voice of a man on the side of the stage. In that moment, a young boy which had the same height as Luis, entered with the audience's applause. He smiled as a way to thank, though his hands looked shaky and he had some sweat on his forehead. _Maybe it's his first time,_ Leo thought, settling in his seat, bringing the chair closer to the small table in front of them.

The young woman returned with two glasses of _Quilmes_ beer in both hands. It was Leo's favorite while he was still living in Argentina. He had tried it thanks to his father and now it brought him good memories. A glass was placed in front of him and another in front of Luis. Leo thanked her quietly.

Suddenly, the lights went out almost completely and only illuminated the place where the boy was, who took a small breath and closed his eyes for a few moments.

The music that began to sound seemed taken from a Hollywood drama film, and Leo was fascinated by it from the beginning. It was nothing like he usually listened to. 

" _São de veludo as palavras"_

Leo began to listen carefully to the boy's voice. It was low, but melodious. He thought the song was in French, but discarded the idea. It sounded like a similar language, but he couldn't tell which one. 

" _A sorte a mim já não me chama"_

He opened his eyes, surprised.  
How had he not thought of before?

The boy was singing in Portuguese. He thought almost immediately that his beloved Brazilian friend, Neymar, spoke a strange mixture of Spanish-Brazilian, and his words sometimes sounded as the same as that boy, although it sounded a bit different. He couldn't determine if he was a native or if he was just a fan of the song or language.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he himself brought himself back to reality, and stopped seeing a point in the curtain behind the stage to direct his gaze to the boy, who was still singing with that low, melodious voice.

"This boy sounds good, eh?" Luis whispered under his breath, getting a little closer to his ear. Leo just nodded, without even smiling or looking back. It was hypnotizing to hear -and see- the boy sing. He wished that that was not the first and only song he would sang that night, although he knew it wouldn't be that way.

To his bad luck, the music ended before he could tell and the boy looked calmer than when he had just entered. People rose from their chairs and applauded and cheered at him, including Leo, who accompanied the applause with a smile. The boy turned his gaze to him for a fraction of a second and smiled back, only to make a small bow and disappear behind the heavy red velvet curtain of the stage with the continuous applause of the people.

Once they fell silent, Leo sat down again, his heart beating rapidly without even knowing why.

"Did you see how he looked at you?" Luis elbowed him, smiling at him and drinking some of his beer. "He's probably into you."

"Don't say bullshit, he was looking at everyone," Leo replied, rolling his eyes. He took a sip of his beer, but decided to not stop until he saw the empty glass. "You were right, he sings right."

After the performance of that boy, several more people followed, but only he had caught his attention. Leo preferred to stay sober and not drink more in case something happened when they left, although Luis preferred to drink some extra glasses.

Some minutes had passed until they decided to ask the bill to the lady who had attended them before. They both left a tip and rose from their seats to leave the bar, leaving the music behind.

When they were leaving the small bar, the streets were a little less crowded and quieter. Most of the people were gone and the lights that illuminated it seemed a little dimmer. Their meaningless conversation vanished when they both listened in the street opposite to the one they were walking, a somewhat loud sound, as if something heavy had fallen. Instinctively, they turned their heads towards where the sound came from and saw the shadow of a young man picking up a microphone from the ground. When he looked up and saw Luis and Leo watching him, he smiled at them. It was that boy. It seems he still remembered their faces at the bar.

Luis was the first to talk.

"Go talk to him Leo," he said in his ear, elbowing him for the second time so far that night. "Ask him if he's going to play again, come on."

Before Leo could answer something, Luis was already beckoning the boy to come to where they were. Leo felt that his heart had stopped for a fraction of a second. He didn't want to bother the boy, much less after singing in front of all that people. Surely he was nervous and just wanted-

"How are you?" asked the boy as a greeting. His somewhat deep voice and accent pulled him out of his thoughts. It was definitely not Spanish. Leo turned his gaze to his face and had to raise his head to do so. He was taller than him, almost the same height as Luis.

"My friend loved how you sang," Luis laughed, and the boy looked at him with a smile. Instinctively, Leo returned it without knowing what to say or do. His heart was beating at a thousand per hour. "And we wanted to know when you were going to sing again."

"I will play here again next Friday, in _La Morena_ ," he said with his characteristic accent. "If you want, you can come earlier and reserve the first places." he indicated, smiling at Leo.

"Thank you, we will reserve the places. I don't think _someone_ wants to miss that function," Luis joked, laughing and infecting the boy. Leo just let out a low, somewhat awkward yes. 

I completely forgot," the boy mentioned suddenly. "My name is Cristiano, it's nice to meet you. And thanks for staying to listen to me."

Leo couldn't help feeling bad for a moment. They had forgotten his name despite hearing it a little less than an hour ago. Luckily, Cristiano didn't seem upset.

"The pleasure is ours, Cristiano. He is Luis and I am Leo," He paused a bit awkwardly, waiting for a reaction of anyone of them, but continued. "Thank you for singing so good and for the information." he clarified smiling.

"It was a pleasure, if you excuse me, I'm going to save my things and go home. Again, thanks!" he said, shaking both of their hands before crossing the street and returning to his car. "See you next Friday!" he shouted, and finished storing his instruments in the trunk of the car.

Meanwhile, Leo stared until Cristiano got into the car and left, leaving them alone.

"What do you think, Leo?" Luis asked, "Do we get the tickets?"

"Don't even doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rodrigo Leão & Ana Vieira - Vida Tão Estranha (if you're wondering!)


	2. Chapter 2

When Leo went out to look for the tickets, it was very cloudy outside. He hadn't even taken an umbrella with him, believing it would take a while to rain, but a few drops surprised him even when he was a few blocks to get to the bar where Cristiano would play. He decided not to give it too much importance and keep walking despite the bad weather, thinking about what the bar should be like to have to get tickets to get seats. Maybe it was a very elegant one.

Although he tried to walk where the water wasn't falling, the drops mixed with the wind, became increasingly intense and his clothes began to get wet little by little.His body was now colder and cursed to himself for not listening to Luis, who right now was sure laughing of Leo, watching some series on the sofa wrapped around a blanket.

Without many options, he entered to the first place he found, a simple café that was somewhat full despite the bad weather. He breathed in relief as the atmosphere was warmer and some windows were closed. He sat at a table against the wall, where there were two armchairs that at first glance seemed very comfortable.

A boy some years younger than him approached to leave the menu. Leo wasn't even hungry or thirsty for coffee, he just wanted to wait inside until the rain was over, but when the boy returned, he asked for only a cappuccino and a croissant without thinking too much.

He took the phone from his pocket and a message from Luis appeared on the screen, which had been sent 7 minutes ago.

_"Do you already have the tickets?"_

_"Not yet, Im in a cafe because its raining outside"_

_"I told you to take an umbrella with you, but you ignored me, ahora jodete"_

Leo smiled at the screen but didn't answer. He closed the app and opened his Instagram homepage.

However, a voice by his side made him startle.

_"I_ go to the bathroom and come back with someone sitting at my table," _he_ commented wryly. Leo put aside his phone and looked up going to apologise to the person, but breathed in relief when he saw the smile on Cristiano's face, who greeted him with a handshake, sitting in front of him. He seemed to be wearing gel in his hair and somewhat elegant clothes. He didn't even know him at all, but Leo could already tell that he cared a lot about his appearance. "I didn't expect to meet you here!" 

_"_ Me neither! Sorry, I didn't know it was your table," Leo apologized, He didn't want to be a burden. "I saw the empty table and thought it was available. If you want, I'll go, so I don't bother you." Leo said, about to get up.

"No, Leo! Stay, there's no problem," he replied, just letting him finish his sentence. "It's good to see you here, we could also get to know each other a little."

His heart jumped in surprise.

"Of course."

"So ... _Cristiano_. "He said after a few seconds of silence. "I never heard that name around here," Leo confessed. "Are your parents from other country?" 

"In fact, I am Portuguese. I came here to Spain to work on what I like to do: sing some songs that I like. I always thought that Spain is a good place for artists." he explained.

"From Portugal," Leo said almost to himself, then looking up to see him."From which part of Portugal? Lisbon or...?"

"No, I was born in Madeira, it's an archipelago a little far from the rest of the country. It's quite small, but it has its charms."

"And what about your parents?"

"My mother decided to stay in Portugal. Although I offered to come here with me, she preferred to stay with the rest of my family. She promised that she would come when she saved enough money to come to visit me, but I hope to be able to succeed with singing so she can see me on television fromthere." he commented with a smile.

Leo couldn't help seeing Cristiano's expressions while talking about his mother. Clearly in his eyes he could see how much he missed his native Portugal and his family, and although he didn't mention anything about his father, he decided not to ask any questions about it."Surely, do you plan to sing a song made 100% by you?" he questioned.

"Of course, but it's not easy to find inspiration to write one, you know? My life is quite normal and there's nothing to inspire it, so I prefer to sing covers, at least until something interesting happens." He explained laughing.

The young boy who had attended Leo before returned with his order and the one who assumed it was from Cristiano.He had almost forgotten that he had made an order. The boy put the coffee and the croissant in front of Leo and a glass of what appeared to be lemonade in front of Cristiano. Once he was gone, the conversation followed his thread again.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself now? You don't seem to be Spanish either."

"I was born in Rosario, but I moved here with my best friend, the boy who was with me the night you sang, because the economic situation in Argentina and Uruguay is not the best right now, that's why we decided to divide expenses and move here, in Madrid," he explained, taking a sip of his coffee. "I work in a sports magazine, I make some notes and I am starting with graphic design. My friend works in a bar, he makes food sometimes."

"Sports magazine? Which team do you like?" he asked, smirking. 

"I really love Barcelona," Leo could see how Cristiano rolled his eyes for a second, almost grinning at him. "Why? Which team do  you like?" 

"Madrid, almost since I was a kid," he admitted, and took a notebook from his bag that had the sticker with a  _Real Madrid_ written on in. "But I must admit, even though you are a  _culé_ , you seem to be a very nice guy." 

Leo was flattered by the comment, and laughed out loud.

The minutes passed, and the conversation seemed endless. Leo had lost track of time while talking with the Portuguese. The conversation was so fluid that anyone could think they were friends having a simple talk, but no. Even a part of his coffee and croissant had been forgotten. They talked about Spain, its government, a little bit of music and the news in general.

It wasn't until Leo looked at his phone that he decided to end the conversation. There was little left for the ticket office to close, and he honestly didn't want to go for them another day.

Cristiano made a gesture with his hand to the boy to bring them the bill.

"I'm going to be late," Leo said, and pulled out his wallet to give Cristiano enough to pay both orders and tip for the boy. "I pay, don't worry."

Cristiano flatly refused to accept his money. "After our talk and you supporting me in what I do, do you think I'm going to let you pay? Please, Leo. Save it for something else." he smiled.

Leo reluctantly agreed, putting the money back in his wallet.

Once Cristiano paid and thanked the young boy, they both left the café. It was still cloudy, but the rain had stopped.Judging from the wet streets, not so long ago. 

"I had a good time with you Leo, thanks for the talk. It's been a long time since I had one like that." Cristiano thanked him, hugging him while patting him on the back. "I hope it's not our last meeting."

"No, thanks to you, it's always good to meet people like you, that's why I don't think it won't be our last time," he said, and he could  _feel_ the Portuguese smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get the tickets before it rains again or they close," he said as a way of saying goodbye, walking away. "See you on Friday!"

Cristiano replied with a "bye" and they both took different paths.

Leo walked in a hurried pace, until he stopped when he found the bar where he would sing. At first glance and judging by its facade, it was not just a regular bar. It seemed much more luxurious than the rest of the places on the street, and he thanked that the ticket office was still open. He approached and asked for two tickets to the front row, which cost him more than he expected to spend, but he paid anyway, keeping the tickets in his pocket.

A few minutes later, the raindrops fell again, and Leo hurried back to get to his apartment as soon as possible. However, his cellphone vibrated in his left pocket.He stopped and looked at the screen. It was Luis, again.

_"_ _Are you alright_ Leito?"

" _Yes, I met Cristiano again in a cafe and we talked until the rain stopped. Then I went to get the tickets, I already have them and I'm going there,_ " he wrote quickly, without caring if he made a typo.

_"At least you asked for his number?"_

Leo rolled his eyes.

_"What? Lucho, he barely knows me, stop"_

_"_ _Instagram? Something, at least?"_

_"I told you that I didn't ask him for anything"_

Luis' response stunned him.

_"If you don't take the first step, I'm going to make it for you. First warning."_

Leo returned home still thinking about that message.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is: Rodrigo Leão & Ana Vieira - Vida Tão Estranha


End file.
